


【立波】夢

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *國設*國名未加分隔線！介意勿入！*立波立/東歐百合組*清水，糖
Relationships: Lithuania & Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【立波】夢

*本故事為同人產物，與三次元國家沒有任何關係。* 

「啊～」波蘭毫不顧及形象地呈大字型仰躺在鬆軟又溫暖的草地上，發出了滿意的嘆息，金髮在光線下有些過於耀眼。

八月的午後陽光烤得綠草整片暖洋洋的，像一塊綿延不盡的毯子交織了淺綠色和深咖啡色的毛線，將視野所及的地方都細心遮蓋起來。

他翻了個身，好讓後背也能受到美好陽光的眷顧，還不忘朝立陶宛招招手，示意他也跟著躺下：「怎麼樣？這個地方不錯吧？」

立陶宛沒有躺下，而是盤起一條腿坐在他身旁：「啊、是啊，這裡很美。」

他望了望四周，發現麥田間錯落散布著小徑和農舍、果園：「這裡是你的秘密基地吧？」他淺淺微笑，望向新朋友。

波蘭抬起頭來，懶懶地掃了立陶宛一眼，從低處正好可以看見陽光從棕色髮絲中透過來，為他整個人鑲上一圈金色輪廓。

真像教堂的壁畫上描繪的聖人，波蘭心裡冒出這個想法。

突然覺得臉上被陽光烘得燙燙的，他又低下頭，將臉埋進陰影中：「才不是。這裡是王室特地為我留的地方，因為你是和我一樣的『存在』，才被允許前來。」

「是嗎？那真是謝謝你呢。」立陶宛笑笑，繼續欣賞四周。

面對新朋友這樣驕縱的態度，他倒是沒有太生氣。這樣也好，他想，至少這次的同盟夥伴是個真性情的人，不必浪費時間去猜測、揣度他的想法。

「我們會成為很強大的國家吧？」波蘭突然一個翻身坐起來，平視著他，這麼問道。

雖然是問句，語氣卻透露出肯定。

未來會強大嗎？立陶宛思考了一下，給了盟友一個同樣堅定的笑容：「當然。我們會的。」未來還很渺茫，但他就是有種感覺，對自己和波蘭有信心。

得到了答案的波蘭再度躺倒，這次立陶宛也學著他的樣子笑著仰臥在草地上，彷彿兩人可以藉由吸收陽光讓未來更加璀璨。

涼涼的風吹得立陶宛眼睛有點發酸。

意識矇矓中，他的眼角餘光似乎瞄到波蘭站了起來，由上而下傲視著他：「要變得更強大，那就加入我吧！你，是我的了。」

「……嗯？！」立陶宛吃了一驚，眨眨眼，周遭空氣迅速凝結冷卻，光粒子在眼前流轉，同伴轉眼間變成另一副模樣。

一頭銀色短髮、高大的斯拉夫人。

他的陰影，俄羅斯。

「什……波蘭？波蘭你在哪裡？」他跳了起來，擺出警戒的備戰姿態，一邊快速掃視周圍，希望能找到盟友的蹤跡。

周圍沒有人影。

他發現自己並不是身處寧靜安詳的農村，而是在一片碎磚殘瓦的城市廢墟中，遠處冒著濃煙，而眼前的斯拉夫人用看似無害的眼神盯著他。

「你輸了。」斯拉夫人的聲音甚至很有點和善的味道。

但是立陶宛太熟悉這種眼神了。那雙看似無辜的、大大的紫色眼睛，曾經映照出多少血光和火光而不眨一下呢？

於是他轉身就逃。雪花刮得他臉頰生疼。

然而無論立陶宛跑過幾條路，白色的圍巾總是會飄揚在下一個街角。

「為什麼要逃離我？我們不是朋友嗎？」

「加入我，我們就會變得很強哦。」

「你知道你逃不掉的。」

「我永遠都在。」

\----

「不、不要……啊！」立陶宛猛地睜開眼睛，坐了起來，渾身冒著冷汗。

沒有煙霧，沒有槍聲，也沒有戴著圍巾的斯拉夫人，只有白色月光從玻璃落地窗中流淌進來。

夢？

他盯著床前的牆上掛著的一幅畫發呆了幾分鐘，才藉著月光認出畫上的城市——華沙，意識到自己不是在維爾紐斯的家裡。

這時他發現自己的房門不知道什麼時候被打開了。

走廊的暖色燈光慷慨地灑進灰暗的房間，波蘭手裡拿著什麼東西站在房門口，就這樣靜靜地看著他。

由於波蘭背著光，立陶宛看不清他臉上的表情，但他突然有種錯覺，覺得波蘭像神話裡帶來光明的天使。

「抱歉……我吵醒你了嗎？」他小心翼翼地看了一眼身邊的時鐘，半夜三點。

真糟糕，住人家家裡居然還把主人吵醒了，會被趕出去的吧。

波蘭卻逕自走到他床邊，將手裡的東西遞給他。

是一杯水。

「啊，謝謝你。」他有點意外，接過玻璃杯喝了一口。甜甜的，加了蜂蜜。

立陶宛定下神來思考：他醒來後沒有聽到開門聲，那波蘭必定是在他醒之前就站在門口了，說明……說明波蘭早就聽見這邊的動靜了，才起床倒的水？

他嘆了口氣：「真的很抱歉，這麼晚還吵醒你，我天亮就走。你明天還有事吧？快去休……」

「你夢到什麼了？」波蘭打斷他的話，問道，一邊爬上床的另一側。

「沒什麼啦，一般的惡夢而已，怪物什麼的。」立陶宛故作輕鬆的笑笑，不想把剛才的夢誠實說出來。

波蘭自己也面對很多難處，他不能再揭開過去的傷疤。

這樣的惡夢，自己承擔就夠了。他放下玻璃杯，這樣想著。

「你騙我。」但波蘭畢竟是波蘭，一眼就看穿了他的謊言。

他盯著立陶宛的眼睛：「你夢到『他』了，是不是？」

「他」是兩人之間有默契的稱呼。

立陶宛的手捏著被子角落沒有回答，算是默認。

兩人之間相對無言。 

波蘭毫不見外地在他身邊躺下，順帶拉著他倒回床上。

前一天的行程太累了，立陶宛感覺意識昏昏沉沉的，卻不敢再入睡。

他怕俄羅斯再出現在他夢中。

他怕他永遠逃離不了銀白色混著血跡的硝煙。

他怕他又失去波蘭。

波蘭似乎感應到他的困意跟恐懼，輕輕拍了拍他：「睡吧，我在這，你做惡夢的話我會把你叫醒的。」

「你明天還要開會……」

「開會內容是些小事而已，放心。」

「萬一這都是夢呢……波蘭，萬一我睜開眼睛，發現我還在莫斯科怎麼辦……」

「那你就想著維爾紐斯，或是想著……想著華沙，你的夢裡就會有華沙哦。」波蘭耐心地說著。「如果在華沙的話，你只要大喊我的名字，我就會『咻——』地一下，像鳥一樣馬上飛到你身邊哦。」

「什麼嘛……」立陶宛緊皺的眉頭舒展開，睡意瞬間席捲過來，像波羅地海的溫暖海水般將他包裹。

「當然啊，」波蘭的音量低到幾乎聽不見，「我是不死鳥嘛……」

波蘭仰臥在床上，輕輕哼著一首他從前在立陶宛鄉間聽到的曲子。

如果是平時的立陶宛，對波蘭這樣的反常必然會驚異不已，甚至會捏自己一把看看是不是幻覺的吧。他笑了笑。

他確實是被從隔壁房間傳來，叫著他名字的聲音吵醒的。

立陶宛極少這麼慌張地喊他。

一開始他還以為是失火還是什麼的，一推開門才發現那只是對方的夢話，他本想回房繼續睡，但看見立陶宛睡得極不安穩的樣子，他鬼使神差地摸到廚房給他倒了杯水，甚至還調了一湯匙蜂蜜進去。

在立陶宛轉過頭看他時，波蘭發誓，那雙好看得有些過分的眼睛透露出深深的無助，眼角甚至還有疑似淚光的痕跡。

只有夢到一個人才會讓他變成這樣。

\----

恢復自由之後，波蘭自己也曾經多次半夜在一身冷汗中醒來，懷疑是否所謂自由只是一場夢，懷疑睜開眼時斯拉夫人正拿著槍指著自己的眉心。

過了很久這樣的症狀才減輕。

但是立陶宛啊……他待在那兒的時間比自己長，身心受創的程度肯定比自己深。他老是擔任照顧人的角色，把所有陰暗都背在身上，不願意讓恐慌吞噬其他人。

波蘭願意替他分擔他的痛苦，卻不知道該怎麼開口。

而立陶宛也總是淡淡地笑著，那樣叫人放心，他就更不敢主動詢問了。

會不會……哪天他自己就被那無邊的黑暗吞噬了？

波蘭安靜地躺著，不時轉頭確認旁邊的人的情形。

一定不會的，這麼像聖人的人，上帝怎麼捨得讓他遭受長久的磨難呢？他不喜歡往壞處想。

棕髮青年往他這邊縮了縮，表情卻是祥和的，偶爾嘴角還會微微上揚。

他這次夢到了什麼呢？波蘭好奇，是維爾紐斯，還是華沙呢？自己又是否在夢裡出現拯救了他呢？

時間一分一秒過去，波蘭和整個城市終於都陷入睡眠，只剩冷冷的月亮還醒著，憐憫地垂眼望著世間。

\----

後來波蘭做了個夢。

夢中，那是個很美好、很美好的午後，他在王宮的花園裡碰巧遇上了正在參觀的新盟友。

盟友一雙綠色眼睛含笑望著他。

波蘭突然想和他分享一個秘密基地。

-Fin-


End file.
